Trapped
by PkmnLegacy
Summary: One-shot Christmas story. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow are on their way to a cabin they borrowed from Professor Oak over Christmas.


**Trapped: A short Pokemon Special Christmas one-shot.**

**Genre:** Romance, General

**Characters:** Red, Blue, Green and Yellow.

* * *

><p>"It was good of the professor to let us borrow this cabin," Red was saying, throwing his large backpack over one shoulder. The bus had just arrived at the bottom of the mountain on which the cabin was located, and the cable car was there, waiting for them.<p>

"Well, grandpa doesn't use the cabin much," Green replied with a shrug. "He's just as grateful that we're checking it out for him, fixing any roof leaks and such." Seeing Yellow had problems getting her bag out from under a stack of other, heavier luggage, he rolled his eyes and shooed her aside, pulling it out for her.

"Thanks."

"We're in a hurry," he huffed, barely giving her a glance. "The cable cars are automated, but there are only two of them. If someone calls this one up, we may have to wait more than half an hour before the next one."

Blue grinned and rolled her eyes from behind Green's back, then pretended like nothing when he turned and frowned at her. The cable car was about the size of a van, with plenty of room for the four of them and their luggage on the half-dozen seats and the floor between them. When they had loaded all the bags in and seated themselves, the car started moving and Red leaned forward with a wide smile.

"So, Green! What's there to do at the cabin?"

"If I remember correctly, the area's got some nice walking trails... There should be some old DVDs and games at the cabin as well. There's a few other cabins around the mountain, a small store near the cable car station."

Yellow looked out through one of the windows, trying to see how far they had gone. However, it was already getting dark out, so she could barely see the ground below. "Wow, we're really far up," she mumbled to herself, then froze as Red got to his feet and, with a hand on her shoulder, leaned across her to look down.

"Yeah," he said, slumping back into his seat, fidgeting a bit with his fingers. "About halfway there, I think?"

"Honestly Red, you're always so impatient," Blue sighed, recieving a sheepish grin in return.

"I just don't like-" Red started, interrupting himself as the cable car came to a grinding halt, rocking slowly back and forth. Yellow quickly got to her feet, craning her neck to get a good view out the front window of the car.

"We're not there yet, why aren't we moving?"

Green gave a grumbling noise and got to his feet, peering out the window. "It seems we're stuck," he commented. "There can be problems with the electricity net here sometimes, the backup generator should kick in soon enough."

They sat there in silence for a while, then Blue sighed and moved a seat closer to Green, putting her feet where she had been sitting and leaning against his shoulder, eyes shut. "Wake me when we're there then," she said, yawning. Green gave her an annoyed glance, but did not protest. Instead, he leaned back and shut his eyes as well.

Yellow and Red kept chatting as the minutes dragged on, turning into hours. It got darker and colder around them, so Yellow got out some blankets from her pack, giving one to Red and covering Blue and Green with another.

"We should get some sleep," she said, pulling the third blanket tight around her. Red nodded and did the same, leaning against the wall. Yellow put her feet on the seat between them, leaning back and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>She awoke much later, to the sound of rustling and thuds. Blinking, she looked around to see the source of the disturbance. She found Red sitting on the floor, rummaging through his bag. As she put her legs down from the seat, he turned to her.<p>

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, giving the other two a glance. They were both still sound asleep. Yellow shook her head and yawned wide, covering her mouth with a glove-clad hand.

"It's okay," she said. "What're you doing?"

"I got hungry," he explained, pulling a chocolate bar from the pack. "Ah, finally!"

He shut the bag again and unwrapped the chocolate, breaking it in half. She accepted the piece he held out for her, taking a small bite. As they ate in silence, Yellow watched her two friends on the other side of the car. Blue had slid forward, and she and Green were now asleep in some kind of half-laying-half-sitting embrace. Beside her Red took a gulp of water from a bottle, then held it out for her. She blushed and took it, sipping of the water while trying not to think about how the bottle had been at Red's mouth only seconds before.

"It's gotten colder," he commented as she returned the bottle. He put it in his bag, then turned back to her, his eyebrows crinkling in thought. "Hey, stand up for a second," he told her, and she got to her feet, raising an eyebrow in question. Red flicked the blanket over his shoulders, seating himself at the right edge of the seat row again. He put one leg up along the back of the seats, letting the other foot still rest on the floor.

"You can sit leaning against me," he said with a smile. "It'll be warmer if I can put my blanket around you as well."

Yellow stared at him, eyes wide and mind reeling. Was this some romantic invite? Did he say that just as an excuse to... She glanced at Green and Blue, then back at Red, then relaxed. No, of course not. Red was not the type to take advantage like that. Regardless, had she not been so tired and cold, she would never have gotten into the seat, leaning her head against his shoulder.

His arms swept around her, bringing the blanket with them, wrapping her like a cocoon. She felt her heart racing and thought she would never be able to sleep like this, but the second she shut her eyes she felt herself drifting off...

* * *

><p>Yellow opened her eyes, surprised at finding herself in a soft bed with a thick, warm blanket covering her body. She stretched her arms and sat up, looking around. Obviously, she was no longer in the small cable car. Blue was sitting on a chair, book in hand, grinning smugly at her.<p>

"Good morning."

"Morning... How did I get back here?"

"Well, the cable car came back to life while you were sleeping. You didn't wake up, so Red carried you all the way back," Blue explained. Yellow opened her mouth to reply, then closed it and looked down. She was dressed only in underwear and a shirt. As if reading her mind, Blue gave a loud laugh and shook her head.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling. "I was the one to undress you."

"Oh," Yellow replied. "Of course."

"I _did_ suggest to Red that he take a peek, as a reward for carrying you all the way here," Blue continued, her smile turning into a wide, predatory grin. Yellow, who had been in the middle of a yawn, got a coughing attack at that. When it stopped, she stuck out her tongue at Blue and got to her feet, pulling on pants and a sweater.

"I'll find another way to thank him," she said.

"There's some mistletoe in my bag downstairs," Blue said, smiling but not looking up from the book. "The outer pocket."

Yellow looked at her for a few moments, one hand resting on the door knob, then nodded and opened the door. "Thanks."


End file.
